The Immortal Man
The Immortal Man is the thirty-ninth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and Captain Kenpachi Zaraki conclude their battle. Summary Zangetsu stands before Ichigo. He questions Ichigo's resolve, asking if he wants to fight. Ichigo announces he wants to win, citing the meaninglessness of simply fighting and of surviving. Zangetsu pulls Ichigo into his heart again. Zangetsu notes that though the battle rages outside, the inner world is sturdy and unchanged. He tosses Ichigo a sword used by Shinigami not yet accepted into the Gotei 13. Ichigo objects, saying that Zangetsu is his sword. Zangetsu refuses to let Ichigo use his sword, and an all-white Ichigo appears, taking the real Zangetsu instead. He tells Ichigo to steal the Zanpakutō away from himself to earn the right to wield him again. The battle begins and Ichigo blocks. He notes Zangetsu's excellence as a Zanpakutō and feels his current sword inferior. Ichigo's inner Hollow then takes to throwing the Zanpakutō at Ichigo to keep him at bay.The inner Hollow mocks him, noting that Ichigo is unworthy of Zangetsu. Ichigo notes that he never did try to communicate with his Zanpakutō, and recalls Kenpachi being the same way. Ichigo tries to attack, blocking the thrown sword, but is thrown off balance. The Hollow says it's time to end this, and attacks. Ichigo raises his sword confidently, asking Zangetsu to help him more, asking for forgiveness, and suddenly, Ichigo's and his opponent's swords switch. Ichigo now has Zangetsu and the other has the normal sword. Back in reality, Kenpachi feels a sudden disturbance and turns. The inner Hollow asks Zangetsu if Ichigo can be trusted. Before disappearing, the Hollow says that Ichigo's power will someday be his. Zangetsu then looks up and tells Ichigo that when Ichigo is sad, it rains in his heart. He asks Ichigo not to be sad anymore so it won't rain in his inner world, and volunteers his help to stop the downpours no matter what. Back in reality, Ichigo is standing in a storm of Reiatsu, with Zangetsu whole again and his bleeding stopped. Ichigo attacks with increased speed, cutting Kenpachi's shoulders badly and pushing him back. Ichigo wants to end the fight soon, but Kenpachi seems determined to fight. Kenpachi lunges forwards and Ichigo cuts his face, but Kenpachi trips him back. The more cuts he receives, the more insane with bloodlust Kenpachi becomes. Ichigo suddenly notes that Kenpachi seems to have gotten stronger as well. Kenpachi gives a speech on the joy of fighting. In an infirmary, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame mocks 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa for his afro resulting from Ganju Shiba's explosion, then the two notice that Kenpachi is in battle. Yumichika wonders if Kenpachi is losing, however, Ikkaku snaps at him, claiming that he could never lose. Kenpachi seems to enjoy the bloody mess and suddenly rips his eye-patch off, which is followed by a shockwave and a surge of Reiatsu that reaches the clouds. On the rooftop, Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi is joined by the Onmitsukidō message carrier. She threatens the man not to bother her, no matter how urgent the message while Kenpachi is fighting, releasing a storm of her own Reiatsu, in the form of a pink cat figure, and frightens the messenger. Kenpachi explains to Ichigo that his eye-patch infinitely eats away at his spirit energy to keep it under control. He is now at his full power, and with one slash, he cuts a nearby building in half. Ichigo calms himself and talks with Zangetsu for a moment. Zangetsu announces that Kenpachi and his sword are working against each other because they are not in tune. Ichigo listens for a moment and hears the screaming of Kenpachi's Zanpakutō. Ichigo places his trust in Zangetsu, and Ichigo also explodes with Reiatsu. Kenpachi is pleased and amazed, but mocks Ichigo's trust in his sword. Their Reiatsu call out to each other in bloodlust and the two attack. In one fatal, deciding blow, an explosion occurs, leveling all nearby structures, which Yachiru narrowly avoids. As the dust settles, Ichigo believes he lost and collapses after apologizing to his friends. Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide The featured character is Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi. Characters in Order of Appearance #Zangetsu #Ichigo Kurosaki #Hollow Ichigo #Kenpachi Zaraki #Yachiru Kusajishi #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Ganju Shiba (flashback) #Onmitsukidō Agent Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Kenpachi Zaraki Powers and Techniques Used Techniques Used: *Zanjutsu (斬術, Cutting Technique) * Navigation Category:Episodes